Dzień, którego nikt nie pamięta
by pondpond
Summary: Doktor zaraz po utracie Amy i Roriego odwiedza The National Gallery, aby spojrzeć po raz kolejny raz na 'Słoneczniki' Van Gogha. Przypadkiem spotyka pewna dziewczynę, przez której ciekawość lądują w... jej umyśle! Doktorowi została dana jedyna taka okazja, aby podzielić się z kimś swoja historią, ponieważ i tak zostanie ona wymazana z pamięci bohaterki.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

_**Słoneczniki**_

Od dziesięciu minut stałam i wpatrywałam się w jeden i ten sam obraz. Choć 'wpatrywałam się' to niezbyt odpowiednie słowo. Znałam go już na pamięć. Ile to już razy liczyłam te słoneczniki! Doskonałości symfonii żółtych barw dodawało tło koloru niebieskiego. Choć był to jasny odcień niebieskiego, to zawsze przykuwał moją uwagę. Przywoływał wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. Niewyraźne wspomnienie. Właściwie jedyne, co pamiętałam to ten kolor, lecz o mocniejszym odcieniu. Był to najbardziej niebieski odcień ze wszystkich mi znanych.

Ach, tak. Powinnam wytłumaczyć, co robiłam w londyńskim The National Gallery. Odpowiedzią niestety nie będzie żadna fascynująca i zapierająca dech w piersiach opowieść. Pracowałam tam...koniec. Większość czasu, który powinnam poświęcić na odpowiadanie na pytania zagranicznych turystów, spędzałam na wgapianiu się w moje ulubione dzieła. Każdego dnia odkrywałam co raz to nowe plamy farby, co machinalnie uruchomiało moją wyobraźnię. Dzisiaj na przykład dostrzegłam odcień brązu użytego do namalowania środków kwiatów i natychmiast myślami wylądowałam w XIX wieku obok Van Gogha. Wyraźnie widziałam jego postać z brodą koloru podobnego do odcienia moich włosów naprzeciwko palety, widziałam także uwagę w jego spojrzeniu skierowanym na wazon wypełniony pięk-...

Z transu nagle wyrwał mnie pewien wcześniej niezauważony szczegół. „Nie, to niemożliwe" pomyślałam. Znałam każdy milimetr tego obrazu, spędziłam godziny studiując uważnie wszystkie ruchy pędzla. Nagle na wazonie prócz nazwiska artysty moim oczom ukazał się wykonany tym samym pismem napis: „For Amy"...

A-Amy...? - usłyszałam drżący głos zza pleców.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_**Znajomy Nieznajomy**_

A-Amy...?

Szybko obróciłam się, żeby zobaczyć, kto mi przerywa moją codzienną rutynę. Przede mną stał nieznajomy mężczyzna, lecz coś w jego twarzy budziło moje zaufanie. Ubrany był w białą koszulę z czerwoną muszka i szelkami. Przez ramię miał niechlujnie przerzuconą marynarkę. Jednak to coś innego niż ta przedziwna muszka przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Była to twarz nieznajomego, a konkretnie jego oczy. Widziałam w nich smutek i ból. Choć mężczyzna wyglądał ledwo na trzydzieści lat, to mogłabym przysiąc, że jego oczy były starsze! Ile razy słyszałam, jak ludzie tak mówią! Ba, nawet pod mój adres takie wypowiedzi były kierowane. Jednak dopiero teraz, widząc te tysiącletnie oczy, dotarło do mnie, co to tak naprawdę znaczy.

- N-nie. - ocknęłam się z moich myśli – Alex.

Nie wiedziałam, po co się przedstawiam. Ale w momencie, kiedy wypowiedziałam swoje imię, jego spojrzenie zmieniło się. Wyglądało to, jakby dostrzegł, że wiem o jego bólu i za wszelką cenę chciał to ukryć.

- Przepraszam, pomyliłem Cię z kimś. To przez te włosy. Amel... Moja znajoma też miała rude włosy. Vincent Van Gogh. - spojrzał na obraz za mną, który wywołał nostalgiczny uśmiech na jego twarzy – Skomplikowany człowiek, szkoda, że go nie poznałaś. Spodobały by mu się Twoje włosy. No cóż, będę się zbierać.

Wyglądał, jakby chciał podejść i mnie objąć, ale w połowie się rozmyślił. Coś w jego ruchach sprawiło, że się cicho zaśmiałam. Sposób w jaki machał rękoma i chodził sprawiło, że pomyślałam o spaghetti. I już w myślach ochrzciłam go mianem Pana Spaghetti.

Pochłonięta swoimi wyobrażeniami o makaronach nie zauważyłam, że mój nieznajomy powoli zaczął znikać w drzwiach wyjściowych. Do tej pory nie potrafię wyjaśnić swojego zachowania. Moje nogi same zaczęły go gonić. Szybko wybiegłam z budynku. Plac przed muzeum był pusty. Nic dziwnego, było to niedzielne popołudnie. Z daleka ujrzałam zarys postaci, którym musiał być on. Rzuciłam się biegiem w jego stronę. To, co wydarzyło się później było szybkie i … bolesne. Zauważyłam, że wykonuje gest, jakby otwierał drzwi. Jednak nic przed nim nie stało. Nagle zniknął. Ot tak. Otworzył te swoje wymyślone drzwi i już go nie było. Mimo to, ja wciąż biegłam. Nagle poczułam, że w coś uderzam. Czyżbym wyważyła te wyimaginowane drzwi? Ale jak? Wpadłam do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Nie tylko mój umysł był tym faktem zdziwiony. Wyglądało na to, że moje nogi również, ponieważ odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa i poleciałam prosto na wielką konsolę przede mną. Oczywiście wywracając się, pociągnęłam za kilka dźwigni, pragnąc ratować swoje życie. Przycisków też kilka powciskałam. Jakich szkód jeszcze narobiłam, nie wiem. Straciłam przytomność.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_**Koty i truskawki**_

Latające koty. Nie wierzyłam w to co widziałam! Nad Buckingham Palce latały koty. Nie dość tego, przed pałacem było całe pole słoneczników, w którym leżałam. Chwila, czemu leżę w polu słoneczników przed Buckingham Palce, a nade mną latają koty...? Nagle usłyszałam zbliżający się głos:

- A! Tu jesteś! Nic Ci nie jest? Oczywiście, że nic Ci nie jest! To tylko Twój umysł.

Szybko wstałam, aby zobaczyć skąd on dochodzi. W moja stronę szedł Pan Spaghetti, próbując odgonić się od atakujących go kotów. Ten widok tylko mnie utwierdził w słuszności tego przezwiska.

- C-co? Umysł? Gdzie my jesteśmy? I kim ty właściwie jesteś? - próbowałam opanować swój zdezorientowany głos.

Mówiąc to chciałam wyglądać groźnie i poważnie, choć wiedziałam, że we włosach mam multum żółtych płatków. Nieznajomy stanął naprzeciwko mnie i przez chwilę znowu dało się w nim dostrzec smutek, gdy strzepywał mi z kurtki pozostałości słoneczników.

- Kim jesteś? I gdzie my u licha jesteśmy? - zapytałam.

- Pytania, pytania, pytania. Zawsze te same pytania. Ludzie... - westchnął. - Jestem Doktor.

Nieznajomy zwany od teraz Doktorem ukłonił się i wręczył mi słonecznika.

- Doktor? Jaki Doktor? Leczysz ludzi, czy sam się tak nazwałeś? Zresztą nieważne. Co ja tu robię? Cczemu koty... latają? Ja śnię, prawda? Ale w takim razie, co ty tu robisz? - pytania same się wylewały z moich ust.

- Czemu ludzie, jak widzą coś niezwykłego, to uważają, że śnią? Ziemia jest pełna niesamowitych rzeczy. Alex, tak? Wcale nie śpisz, ale jesteś blisko. Wpadłaś do mojego TARDISa i poprzestawiałaś bardzo ważne funkcje. Niestety nie pamiętam, jak się nazywają. Ale są ważne! W samoobronie TARDIS wprawiła nas w stan głębokiego snu i uwięziła, jak się łatwo domyślić, w Twojej głowie. Chodź, mamy trochę czasu do zabicia.

Doktor złapał mnie za rękę i pociągną za sobą. TARDIS? Mój umysł? Zatrzymałam się i powiedziałam oburzona:

- Nie. Nie ruszam się stąd dopóki mi wszystkiego nie wytłumaczysz.

- Ech, wiecznie to samo. TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Mój statek kosmiczny. Tak, jestem kosmitą. To znaczy, dla mnie ty jesteś, ale nie ważne. Mam tysiąc lat. Tak, dobrze słyszałaś. Spokojnie, jak tylko TARDIS skończy się naprawiać, automatycznie przywróci Cię do miejsca, w którym ostatnio byłaś. I zapomnisz o wszystkim. A skąd wiem, że to Twój umysł? Cóż, ja nie myślę o latających kotach.

Na myśl o tym, że faktycznie goszczą one w mojej głowie zrobiło mi się głupio i znając siebie, zaczerwieniłam się.

- Ok, powiedzmy, że to prawda. Choć nią nie jest. Czego kosmita szukał w The National Gallery? I kim jest Amy? - zapytałam, starając się opanować się swój wstyd.

Na sam dźwięk wymienionego przeze mnie imienia, Doktor obrócił się do mnie tyłem i zamilkł. W porównaniu z jego wcześniejszymi monologami, panowała niezręczna cisza. Z niewiadomych przyczyn i mnie ogarną smutek. Powoli obrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie. Nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu, wszystko, co mówił wcześniej o podróżach w czasie i byciu kosmitą stało się dla mnie oczywiste. Te oczy zdradzały wszystko. Nie ważne, jak dziwne to wszystko był, uwierzyłam w to. Czemu? N ie wiem, ale w końcu nad moją głową latały koty. Domyśliłam się, że Amy, kimkolwiek była, zajmowała szczególne miejsce w jego życiu. Życiu, które trwało już tysiąc lat...

- Przepraszam... nie chciałam. Słuchaj, sama straciłam kogoś, kto był dla mnie ważny. J-Jared, mój przyjaciel. Rok temu zginą w wypadku samochodowym. Ja żyję dopiero dwadzieścia pięć lat, więc pewnie nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak ty się czujesz, ale... Wiem. - wypowiadając te słowa, łzy spłynęły mi po policzku.

Nie spodziewałam się tego, ale Doktor uśmiechnął się. Był to ciepły i pełen zrozumienia uśmiech.

- Ludzie, zawsze jesteście pełni zrozumienia i współczucia. To czyni Was wyjątkowymi.

Nie do końca rozumiałam sens tych słów, ale odwzajemniłam uśmiech i otarłam łzy.

- Może nie wiem, tyle co ty, ale wiem jedno. Dobrze jest od czasu do czasu wyrzucić wszystko z siebie.

- Żyję już tysiąc lat. Za dużo by tego było.

- Sam powiedziałeś, że tu utknęliśmy. Pamiętaj, że to moja głowa. Mogę nasłać na Ciebie te niebezpieczne kociaki! - zażartowałam.

Przybrałam upartą minę i usiadłam wśród słoneczników. Chciałam mu pomóc, a słuchanie to jedyny sposób, jaki znałam.

- I tak wszystko zapomnę, sam tak mówiłeś. Co Ci szkodzi? - uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco.

Doktor zamyślił się. W powietrzy znaczą unosić się truskawkowy zapach. Mmmmm, uwielbiam truskawki. Po chwili milczenia, kosmita dosiadł się i westchną:

- Alexandro, będziesz tą, co wszystko usłyszy, ale niestety zapomni. Choć może będzie to Twoim błogosławieństwem.


End file.
